


And I Brought You Flowers

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Kill me I'm in Robot Hell, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown just wants to be cute and romantic okay?  He doesn't want to be a hard-ass every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Brought You Flowers

 “Knock Out, come over here would you?” Breakdown whispered, hand extended as he reached into the med-bay.  Knock Out turned, elbow deep in some drones chest cavity.  
  
 “Darling, honestly, I’m _busy_.” He motioned at the Energon drip and the wrench in his hand. “As much as I’d love to skip out and spend my time with you, I’m pretty sure Megatron would ruin my finishe if I left this table.” With a smirk, he turned back to the open chest cavity.  
  
 Breakdown sighed and rubbed his optic casings. “When will you be finished?” He asked, frustrated.  
  
 “Half a rotation if you stop bothering me about it.” Knock Out muttered as he eased a valve open and picked up a measuring rod.  Breakdown grumbled and stomped into the medbay. “Umm, excuse you.  Wash your rusty metal paws, this is a sterile internment.  And close the door, you could bring in a draft.” Knock Out bickered as he flicked the measuring rod.  
  
 Breakdown glared but did as he was told, then walked to the other side of the operating table as Knock Out worked.  They stood in silence, and after a while Knock Out groaned.  He pointed at one of the knobs inside the bots chest.  
  
 “If you're going to hover, you're going to help.  Twist that toward me _very_ gently.” Breakdown glared, but did as he was told.  
  
\--  
  
 The drone groaned as he walked out of the med-bay, side-eyeing Knock Out’s _‘new assistant.’_   Breakdown snapped at him to focus on his own issues before gossip, but when he left he turned to Knock Out and smiled.  His partner was humming as he cleaned up the room, each movement delicate.  
  
 “By the way, what was it you wanted me for earlier?” Knock Out asked as he threw the trash into the incinerator.  Breakdown felt his vents whirr to life as Knock Out put a hand on his arm, his body resting closer to Breakdown's side as they walked out of the medbay.  
  
 “I found something for you on my last mission.  I took them and brought them back for you.” Breakdown said with a wider smile.  Knock Out raised one of his eyebrow plates.  
  
 “You _took_ something a human made, or was it naturally occurring?” He asked as they turned down the hall.  
  
 “Humans made it, I’m really surprised by the attention to detail.” Knock Out made a noise of contempt and touched the pad outside their door.  Breakdown quickly hurried to the berth and scooped up the item in question. “They called them giant sized, but really they’re not that big at all.” He turned and held out his palm.  
  
 There was a bouquet of metal flowers laying there.  Each was a different flower, as if they had been on display and were thrown together in a hurry.  Knock Out tried not to smile as he took them between his fingers and examined each and every one.  He sat next to Breakdown on the berth and smiled fondly.  
  
 “I thought these would last longer.” Breakdown muttered, the screech of his palm rubbing the back of his neck.  He was so flustered and sweet and everyone thought he was hard and mean. “Do you… do you like them?” He asked, nervous.  
  
 Knock Out turned and put them on the little ledge with his wax. “I love them.” He said, turning to rub his cheek plate against Breakdown’s. “They’re as beautiful as I am.” He teased.  
  
 “Oh ha ha.” Breakdown turned Knock Out’s face and pressed their plating together.  There was a warm spark, then an easy hum of their fans as they leaned into each others space. “I know you love them… but I love you more.” Breakdown whispered, forehead resting against Knock Out’s.  
  
 “No you don’t, I love _you_ more.” Knock Out said, looping their fingers together with a smile.  
  
 “Brat.” Breakdown felt his internal temperature rise, but he didn’t mind.  Knock Out stayed close and kept smiling.  When they plugged in to charge for the night, he curled up next to Breakdown and hummed happily.  
  
 Love was fucking wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shin.


End file.
